24 moves to checkmate
by Asuka Kallen Akiza Haruno
Summary: Death has been bestowed by Naruto's body. with only two short years to live he learns that he must make the most of it. In order to accomplish this he ignores his past only living for his present. Rated M for Rape,language, violence,drug use, and more
1. Pawn to King 4

24 moves to checkmate

Thoughts "_italic_"

Dialogue "words"

I do not own Naruto. The work is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

First Move, Pawn to king 4

_**And so began the game. How my fate was ever altered in such heinous fashion as this is beyond my comprehension. When Shizune analyzed the cells in my body her discovery put me at life's twilight hour…**_

After a brief and otherwise monotonous mission in the land of grass Team Kakashi returned to their rebuilt home in the village hidden in the leaves. Sai had to catch up on his reading, Sakura was probably needed at the Hospital and Kakashi was due at a Jonin meeting to discuss progress in the future with the elders. Kakashi left immediately, despite being late anyway. The only one without some pending responsibility, Naruto began to think of ways to kill the little bit of time he had before getting assigned another mission in the coming days. Not wanting to waste too much time contemplating instead of acting Naruto began to ask Sakura for a cup of tea or a bowl of ramen, on himself of course. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm needed at the hospital due to a shortage of medical ninja. Maybe we can eat a little later though." She sort of smiled and looked away. This wasn't uncommon for him, having heard like statements countless other times. Not one to get down quickly, Naruto sprang out of his dejection and proceeded to leave his teammates. Sakura and Sai parted ways, and the three ninja faded into the numerous lives that they lead.

While jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he had done for his sixteen years, Naruto had suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. The pain was incessant, causing him to imagine his whole being ripped in four. He began to plummet in mid air. The fall would have been fatal if he didn't have enough cognizance to call shadow clones to cushion his fall. He still hit the ground hard, his shadow clones losing form almost as soon as he summoned them. What was wrong with him? Nothing drastic or cataclysmic happened to him during the last mission so what caused the problems were beyond him. Although he hated it because he felt confined, Naruto proceeded to go to Konoha hospital. At the welcome desk the nurse kindly told him that Sakura wasn't there, figuring that seeing her was the only reason for someone as fit as him to be at the hospital. When he told her of his pains she had Naruto wait. Having dealt with Ninja for as long as she had, the nurse was confident that Naruto simply had a bad reaction to some foreign foods or dysentery. She was in no rush when Shizune happened to see Naruto in the emergency waiting area. "Naruto-Kun, what happened to you? Why are you in the emergency waiting room?" before Naruto could answer however, he fell unconscious, the pain in his heart becoming to much for even someone of his fortitude to bear. Naruto awoke to the beeping of a respirator and Heart rate monitor. What surprised him was that they were not his. He was in the room of Lady Tsunade, still under severe care due to her battle with Pain. Looking to doorway from the bed adjacent to the Hokage's, Naruto saw the shadowy visage of a figure. It was Shizune, dressed in her surgical garb and holding a clipboard. She appeared very grim, like a large event was about to take place.

_**What I didn't know at that moment was that fate can continue to be cruel to people already beaten down by time's onslaughts. I was at the end of my light, so welcoming the dark was easy. **_

"Naruto, I'm sorry… but it seems that you have a rare form of a certain cancer found in people who hail from the land of whirlpool." Shizune's eyes were glassy and blank when she starred perpetual holes into the papers that detailed Naruto's fate. "We would have some hope of you recovering due to the nine tails inside you but even its power is more of a detriment than a deterrent. It's the battles that you have fought in these last two years. Every time the demon took over your body the faster the cancer cells divided and spread." Naruto was being crushed by the weight of every single word the woman said, finding the inner confidence he developed through all his accomplishments of late drowning in a sea of despair. "How much… time do I have left, Shizune?" With this question angry tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks. Shizune placed the clipboard possessing Naruto's data on the table and distanced herself away from him, unable to face his tear filled azure eyes directly. "You have a little more than twenty four months to live. Two years from this date it is effectively certain that you will not be off this earth anymore." Shizune could not hold in her tears much longer, and they began overwhelming her professional ties. "Naruto! You're dear to me, to Sakura, and to the rest of the village! I'm so sorry!" It was surprising to see a wide smile, wider than any that he had ever held before. "Two years, huh? Sounds like fun. Lately I've felt like my life would never find peace, no matter how many battles I fight or enemies I defeat. Your diagnosis hasn't doomed me at all; in fact, you've saved me from a life of ceaseless battle. Thank you." With that statement Naruto jumped from the window onto an adjacent roof top. '_Father, Pervy Sage, I'll meet you soon enough_.'

Shizune was still inserted into the window of shock that Naruto left her in prior. '_Why is he happy? Why is he smiling? All of his dreams are dead, so why be happy_?' It was at that exact moment that Sakura came into the hospital. Her mind was molded on the concerns of her potential patients, blocking out other distractions like her skirt riding up or her hair being a mess. Due to Tsunade's comatose state Sakura's status as a medical ninja was elevated greatly. Her colleagues call her a genius, a sixteen year old girl with the most precise chakra control and surgical skills. She modestly dismissed their claims, saying that she was just average. Her experiences as a medical ninja braced her for the betrayal of her childhood love for a second time, the destruction of her home, and the fall of her master but nothing could prepare her for the events that began to transpire. When she entered her master's room as she did daily she felt an ominous air. When she opened the door Shizune's form was different. Trembling on the floor, the slim sound of wailing and inhaling occurred in slow rotations. "Shizune! What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" Sakura's hair fell as she knelt on the ground next to her mentor. Shizune looked up, tears streaming, eyes red with blood and rage. She kept uttering a simple phrase. "Why Naruto? Why?" When Sakura attempted to console her she snapped away with stubborn force. She seemed to calm down as she stated solemnly, "Go… find Naruto. Ask him why." Before Shizune could finish the rest of her somber statement the door was jutted open and the entrails of the room and halls were silent. Only the sounds of Tsunade's respirator and Shizune's heavy breathing were heard.

Naruto was standing on the roof of his building, inhaling the cold air in his lungs. His thoughts concerning the events that occurred earlier in the day were mostly nonchalant and unconcerned, like a scattering dream. His life was a far off memory, filled with lofty goals and minimal expectations. And what result occurred besides the protection of a village that for the longest time despised him, and the dogged determination to return someone who didn't want to come back into his life anyway. "Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I see that my dreams and goals for the most part equated to meeting stupid goals and saving ungrateful people. I have only two years to make my legacy, right pervy sage? That gives me two years for me to achieve your goals. I'm going to change this world for the better. No more regrets….

Running down a busy bazaar-like street, Sakura dwelled deep in subconscious thought. A bird of pray, her deep green embers burned brightly. This hawk was probing the village for something, like an owl hunting the night fields for mice. 'What did Naruto do or say to evoke such a deep emotional response from Shizune? I have to find you, you idiot!' It was then when this bird found the potential den of her fox. Ichiraku ramen smelled like delectable sea salt and freshly brewed tea. Standing at the front of the establishment was the amiable Ayame, her brow drenched with sweat and her brown hair tied behind her head wrap. Sakura focus on the large bowl of sea salt ramen, Naruto's favorite, that Ayame was headed for the last seat with. The hawk was ready to swoop when she realized who the dish was for. Sitting in the corner reading instructor notes was the familiar form of Iruka Umino. His scar was luminescent, lightly glowing in the moon as he sipped his tea. "Good evening Sakura. You appear more beautiful with every mission you accomplish." His tone was sincere and his smile was jovial, much like Naruto's. "Thank you, sensei" were the only words Sakura could utter before blushing slightly. The older chunnin continued. "So… where are those two teammates of yours. I'm really surprised that Naruto isn't here enjoying some ramen with me." Sakura thought internally, having the same thought process as Iruka. "Sai is probably at the library, and who knows where Naruto is. I had actually been looking for him myself." Iruka had a questioning look on his face after Sakura finished. "Why do you seem so on edge Sakura? Did Naruto say something stupid again?" Her reply was simple. "I don't know. I went to check in for duty at the hospital when I found Shizune-nii crying on the floor. It was weird. She kept uttering "Naruto Why". I think he may have done or said something to her to make her cry, and if he did he's going to pay for it with his life! Sorry sensei, but I have to go find Naruto. See you later." With a quick hand gesture and a sharp turn to exit, Sakura's puff of pink hair was once again in pursuit of her prey, a one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage mount, on the statue of his father's face. He became angry, cursing his heritage and damning his blood. "Why? Why do I have to suffer like this? I can never become Hokage. All of my dreams have met their tipping points, and all of them have fallen." His rage permeated through the air, voice cutting the peace that the village once knew. He was going to die. This pain in his heart was not like the Akatsuki or the people of the village. He could not simply overcome them. He had lost everything. Never before did he feel like Sasuke as he did at that moment. Like Sasuke Naruto was willing to risk it all. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto was going to make the utmost of his fate before he met his end.

In the center of town Sakura heard a terrible sound. It was a sound that she knew only she could recognize. The sound was clear. Naruto was in the deepest hells of pain and anguish, and it was something that she knew all too well of. The last time she heard that cry Naruto was fully enraged, prepared to kill Orochimaru for his perceived possession of Sasuke. This cry was different. It was as if Naruto was crying out for a quick and painless death. Sakura jetted off to the source of that sound, completely forgetting about all that happened between them to this point, her back forming the view of an exquisite woman. Unbeknownst to her, the shadow-less halls of the night encaged a specter, one who wanted to investigate the outcome of this dark night.

The moon was now visible again. The clouds broke subtly, blooming in fullness and life. The visage of a woman still on her back, Sakura had almost made it to her destination. Climbing the many stairs that span the Hokage Mountain, Sakura was suddenly halted with a calculated kunai throw. Attached at the end of the kunai hole was an exploding tag. Sakura ducked just in time to avoid the explosion but she was unable to block a wayward fist from this assailant, who hunted the hawk to perfection. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness Sakura thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Bright red eyes pierced her very soul, burning through her subconscious. She had seen this person so many times. Whether this was one of the sweet dreams of her past, or a beautiful nightmare of her present, she didn't know. What she did know was that his arrival had resounding meaning. Before she finally fell into the dark depths Sakura was able to speak one word. _Why was he here, this specter, this traitor?_ "**Sasuke…**"

To be continued…

This concludes the first chapter of 24 moves to checkmate. I hope you enjoy reading this story as I enjoy writing it. The plot will get very dark, with rape, suicide, drug use, gratuitous cursing, a rap album, murder, extortion, pimping, and other elements. If you wish to flame go right ahead. The odds are that no one will find happiness in this story, because I intend to write it like Neon genesis Evangelion, minus the crappy ending. Please review the chapter if you like plot or my personal writing style. I am very open to ideas concerning writing and plot lines, pairings, and endings. Rape in next chapter…

Thank you, Asuka Kallen Haruno Sohryu (Author) and Grey 1171 (editor)


	2. En Passant

En passant

I don't own Naruto. It is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura bled violently, realizing what was happening to her. Sasuke's cold hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing away her will and consciousness. His eyes were black as hell and he chuckled when her shorts were finally off. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably, hating every moment from her youth in which she wished this would happen. Her tears streamed until they came no more. With one powerful thrust Sakura's maidenhood was taken, with each forceful thrust afterwards being like Fate's sadistic exclamation points. The pain was intense, ripping at her insides and burning every innocent thought in her mind. None of the Herculean strength that her Master endowed her with protected her from fate. Instead it added to the shame. How someone as strong as she get violated so easily? The answers never came, but the horrors continued. A brilliant overtone for the trauma she was facing was Naruto's deathly wail, something that drove her mind into the deepest pits of madness. The blood loss was slowly becoming too much as she could feel herself slipping into life's last sleep. While lying in a pool of her own blood and Sasuke's semen Sakura mustered enough strength to wail. It was a scream that she had always saved inside, for the person who would always be with her. "NARUTO!!!!!" At that moment a sharp kusanagi sword pierced her body, effectively silencing her cry for help….

* * *

Every cell in Naruto's body heard the gruesome moan. His hair was on edge, his fangs were bared and his chakra was demonic. Without a moment's notice he jumped from top of mount towards the source of his name, while internally praying that this was all a terrible nightmare. At the bottom of the summit Naruto entered his inner world. Snarling with blood shot eyes was the nine tailed fox. His breath permeated though the bars of the seal, his prison and home. When he spoke the inner world shook. "I knew you would come!! I heard that cry! It's that infernal girl isn't it? You want my power don't you? That boy with eyes worse than Madara Uchiha cannot stop you now. Release the seal, let me free!!!!" Naruto just stood, unflinching and stoic. "I'll be back…so just wait a bit."

Back in the real world Naruto donned his sage eyes, searching for any signs of Sakura's chakra. He was surprised when instead of her chakra he found an Uchiha chakra instead. This Uchiha chakra felt familiar, but something was off. The Uchiha chakra seemed to overlap a much smaller chakra, one that he knew the owner of. Naruto rushed down the mountain steps to see something that would be his dream, but instead it turned into the worst nightmare imaginable.

Lightning chakra began surging into the sword that was wedged into Sakura's chest. Her healing ability was the only thing keeping her even remotely alive, even though she4 felt like the dirtiest thing in the world. Of course Naruto wouldn't come. She had relied on him far too much. It was only natural that he would abandon her because even someone like him would get tired of her cries for selfish useless help. Still, her mind focused on him. 'If this was all a dream I would give myself to you Naruto, all of me, my heart, my body, my soul. I'm sorry for rejecting you, or always calling you an Idiot. I didn't mean any of it. Why can't it be you? You would be gentle, showering me with love, not ravishing and pillaging everything sacred. Naruto…. I love you…' with that thought Sakura's chakra began to wear out, the hole in her lung deepening. Unconsciously she began to smile, thinking about her hope and protection. "If only…"

* * *

The sight Naruto was witnessing caused him scream with anger. Standing over Sakura's limp and naked body was Sasuke, his Mangekyo Sharingan presented and his chidori imbued sword piercing her chest. Naruto began to transform, his seal weakening and his chakra becoming cold and feral. Skeletal and bloody, Naruto became the eight tailed apparition of death. This transformation into the eight tails was different, because Naruto's consciousness was present. His rage and anger toward Sasuke was strong enough to gain control of the beast. He charged the assailant, his tails flailing and his fangs snarling. Sasuke began making hand signs, as a black flame came bursting from his right eye towards Naruto. The Amateratsu flames met the demonic form of a rasengan, purple and large with chakra. The explosion blew a hole into the mountain side. Sasuke began to chuckle. "Hello, Naruto. I see that you found me conducting my little experiment. Your probably too dumb to understand me in this form but Madara sent me to capture you, taking that stupid fox to finish his moon eye plan. As long as I get power nothing matters… but I must admit that Sakura was awfully tight. She was obedient as well, only having that little outburst calling your name. Madara said that I should destroy your bonds so she is the first of many. By the end of this moonlit night this whole village will be a mere afterthought" Sasuke became engulfed with Amateratsu, and he formed his Susanoo. Naruto swung his claws at his opponent, burning slightly with contact. "You can't hit me you idiot. With my two strongest defenses, I can't be touched." Before Sasuke finished his statement Naruto collided with him, a huge gravity bomb in his mouth. Sasuke countered with susanoo's arm blocking it. Sasuke laughed, until he realized what happened. His left side was bleeding considerably and he now knew why. Lying a short distance away from Sasuke was his arm, slowly being consumed by his own black flames. For the preservation of his limb Sasuke dropped his defenses, hobbling towards the severed arm with his fear apparent. Naruto punched him violently, sending him flying many meters in the opposite direction. Before Naruto could pursue his enemy he had to save Sakura. Pulling the sword from her chest, Naruto embraced her, blood spreading on his clothes. "Sakura… I'm sorry. I didn't come in time. I know you hear me though. I'll never let anything happen to you again. Please… just make it." Naruto cried long and terrible tears as he carried his love to the Konoha hospital.

* * *

Sasuke sat still, severed arm in hand and blood pouring from his shoulder. The familiar orange and black mask fazed into view and Madara Uchiha entered the fray. "My little pet did you in pretty good, huh Sasuke? Your Susanoo needs to become more powerful if you wish to avenge the loss of your arm. Come with me . That useless girl that travels with you can grow you a new arm and I can give you Itachi's gift." Sasuke shifted a bit when he heard his brother's name. "Itachi's Gift…?"

* * *

Rushing into the center of the village, Naruto was covered with blood. Various people who knew him gasped at the sight, amazed at his form and the cargo he was carrying. Naruto didn't care. He was helped into the hospital by a kind elderly woman, and the head nurse was in a shock. Sakura was strapped to a stretcher and wheeled off into the E.R. Naruto just stood, blood stained, tear-faced, and frozen. How could this happen? All of his dreams betrayed him. Sakura was just raped by the one that he wanted to return to the village and her life was now hanging in the balance because of his selfish wish. Naruto felt like less than human, and all he could think about was her pain. Fourteen hours past and nothing changed. Naruto felt like he was in an eternal genjutsu, with each minute feeling like an eon. News had spread slowly about Naruto and Sakura as their friends slowly filtered into hospital. Ino sat in a fetal position, her eyes focusing solely on the tiled floor of the hospital. Lee was crying, being consoled by Ten-Ten and Guy sensei. Kakashi and Yamato arrived, eyes down and demeanor dampened. Kakashi touched Naruto's head, a gesture that almost hurt more then it helped. The atmosphere of sobs and solemn tears was broken when Mrs. Haruno came into the waiting area. She looked liked her daughter, only slightly taller and older. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears and aggression. After locating Naruto in this motley crew of Ninja she began pounding on his chest. "Why didn't you protect her, you Stupid fox!!!?? You probably were waiting for the person who did this to finish having your way with her as well! I hate you!! I always have!" Wood jutsu restrained the irate woman. Naruto stared coldly into her eyes, only turning away when the woman's green eyes began to water. Sakura's mother whimpered a bit before being released to sit down. The waiting room filled with Ninja and family slowly awaited for the outcome. Five hours later the answer came.

* * *

Sitting in a dimly lit cave was Sasuke. His Mangekyo raging, he beckoned his ethereal guardian, Susanoo. Broken armed and dismembered, the giant sat as a shadow of its former self. "I'm going to kill Naruto with this. This power you promised me should suffice old man. The yata mirror and control of the nine tailed fox… with these I can rip the bones right out of his body." Madara Uchiha laughed a bit, amused by his new apprentice and his skills. His plans of the fourth world war would succeed. With Sasuke's power coupled with his own the Akatsuki would topple the ninja. " we have to return this organization of mine back into the force that it used to be. I need you and your hawk group to amass missing ninja from all over the globe. We need three strong members to quickly seal the last two tailed beasts. Take the team you assembled and go to village hidden in the sand. I have a recruit that I want you to test." Sasuke dissipated the giant, looking at his new arm. "I'll do what ever it takes to take from him what he took from me, and more."

* * *

Shizune stood silently, holding a clipboard like she did when Naruto was diagnosed. She spoke quietly at first, underestimating the sheer amount of people in the waiting room. "Sakura's condition has improved, but she is still in danger of losing her life. She lost a lot of blood and she requires a transfusion. Her chakra was nearly exhausted, but that fact probably saved her life. She healed the stab wound to her lung, continuously closing the opening. Before passing out she managed to halt most of her internal bleeding. She's sleeping right now but when she awoke from the coma she requested that Naruto would see her. Naruto, if you're ready you can come back." The room fell silent. Naruto stood up when Mrs. Haruno jumped in his way. "Naruto, I won't stop you anymore. I can't. I just have one request: tell her that her mother loves her." Naruto replied gently, with his blue eyes revealing all the honesty his heart held. " I promise I will tell her. Thank you, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto began walking to her room and the stabbing pulse in his heart began to happen again causing him pain with every step…

To be continued…

Author Notes

I hope you enjoyed en passant. Sakura and Naruto may become a couple in the next chapter or someone else may be eligible. I plan to deepen the meaning of Sakura's rape in the next chapter while introducing original characters into the Akatsuki. If you enjoy or hated the chapter please review. I will update in two to three days.

Asuka Kallen Haruno Sohryu


	3. Knight to Bishop 3

Knight to Bishop 3

I do not own Naruto

This Chapter is dedicated to Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain. Despite your view of Sakura's rape as lazy dribble created by me for kicks and instant drama, I still value your esteemed opinion. This one's for you…

Silently resting in a pure white gown was Sakura, her face swollen and pale. She had never looked more beautiful to Naruto, her hair lightly touching her face. He hated himself. She, this most beautiful creature, did nothing to deserve what happened. Naruto was willing to support her love, even if it wasn't directed towards him. What he cannot erase is the rage and anger he felt. What if Sasuke returned? How could he protect her with his body failing him? He looked away dejectedly when a cold but loving hand touched his face. "Naruto, Thank you…" Sakura was awake, her eyes still showing her tremendous strength even if her body betrayed that fact. "I called for you, and you came. You have always been my hero. That's why I hate being so dependant on you. Just you wait, when I get out of this place I'm going to help you…." She smiled liked a little child, softly grinning from ear to ear. Naruto took her hand, and despite the loss of blood she still had enough strength to grip his firmly. " Naruto, I feel so weak. I can't even tell you what I wanted to see you for. It's too much right now. Besides, you would probably look at me foolishly, anyway." With those words Naruto kissed her, softly like she knew he would. His body still racked with cancerous pain, incessantly draining his willpower. Even after being raped and stabbed, Sakura still had tremendous strength. She reddened after they released, causing blood to return to her cheeks. He always liked this side of her, slowly unwilling to admit defeat, yet accepting happiness begrudgingly. A sharp jolt of pain caused his heart to palpitate, forcing him to release her hand and grab his chest. Sakura, with her medical skills, could tell something was wrong. "Naruto! What's wrong? Why are you in pain? Did something happen in the battle?" Sakura's eyes revealed weary worry, as Naruto began to bleed from his mouth. He had to tell her. This secret about his body had to end, and she had to be the first to know. After the palpitations stopped Naruto stood up, looking Sakura in her emerald orbs. "I have something to tell you Sakura." When she heard his tone, she became fearful. "What is it Naruto. Why are you clutching your chest and having convulsions?!" She squeezed his hand then, desperate for answers. "When we returned from Grass country two days ago and we went our separate ways I began losing control of my chakra, causing me to collapse. I had huge heart pains so I willed myself to the Hospital. Initially the head nurse dismissed me, citing it as heart burn. I was nearing another collapse in the waiting area when Shizune found me." Sakura's eyes got wide as Naruto continued. " she did a simple blood examination and she found the problem. Apparently my Mother had a high risk for this disease because she hailed from whirlpool country. I have an heart cancer that only people with that risk can receive. When I fight and the Kyuubi takes over the accelerated healing affect harms my body. I'm past my breaking point. I only have two years until…" Before even completing his sentence, Naruto was bombarded with tears from a trembling Sakura. Her sudden embrace surprised and frightened him. "Naruto… make this last promise to me." Her hold tightening around his body, she looked into his eyes longingly." I want you to promise to never leave me alone. Even if you die… take me with you, just don't leave me alone!" He was silent, because she left him that way. How could she want to never part ways with someone like him? His passing would cause her pain, more than his even his cancer could cause. " I would break that promise because when I die I can give you the happiness you deserve. What do I have to give Sakura!? I'm an orphan with no remaining family, I'm slowly dying, and I don't have anything to offer. It would make you miserable and I don't want to disillusion you with lies saying that it won't be." Sakura struck him with all the strength she could muster. "What exactly do you mean that you don't have anything to offer me!? You already give me so much. All I want to do is be with you! Don't leave me alone! I don't care if we only have two years left together because I just know that being with you will erase the pain. The only thing that would hurt me more than you dying in two years is if you reject me now. I would have to live the rest of my life wondering what my days would be like if I got to truly spend them with you. Please Naruto; don't take yourself away from me." He heart monitor surged with her excitement, beeping more rapidly with each passing second. Naruto was paralyzed, with no words or action coming. Sakura could sense that so she acted for the both of them. Lightly shoving him into a chair next to the bed she gathered her sheets and curled up into a ball on his lap. "Naruto, I want you to hold me, you're just so warm that I can't resist." She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Naruto marveled at her strength, bowing out to her whims and putting his arms around her waist. She giggled at his touch and began to breathe more slowly, falling into a deep sleep after a short while in his arms. Naruto gazed on her soft visage, which burned a picture into his mind. "Sakura, I promise that I will be all you want and more. From now on your happiness is my only mission." As if she heard this subconsciously, Sakura muttered these subtle words in her sleep. "Naruto…I love you."

_________________________________________________________________________ IN THE LAND OF WIND___________________________________________________

"Are we there yet? This stupid sand dries me out! I hate deserts!" Suigetsu was complaining loudly, causing the otherwise silent sojourn to become animated. Karin was quiet, thinking about Sasuke and his new arm. She was responsible for the maintenance of the transplanted limb and any discomfort that Sasuke felt. She knew that she was just a tool but she could not erode her feelings for him. His attack on Konoha didn't settle well with her. Why did he provoke the carrier of the nine tails in such a way? She was certain that there was more to fact that Sasuke directly targeted that girl, but she couldn't place a finger on it. She was snapped from her thoughts when Sasuke spoke suddenly. "Karin. My arm is still not responding to the lightning chakra that I attempt to use. We may need to find a shinobi with a more compatible body. I may have to go after Kakashi, knowing his strengths and weaknesses so well. Inform Madara that I want to return to Konoha alone after this little side quest of ours ends." She nodded sullenly, thinking about his ulterior motives to returning to Konoha so soon. " I will inform him as you wish Sasuke-kun." The village hidden in the sand was visible on the horizon, shining behind a blinding desert sun. Karin was preparing now, her duty necessary in the acquisition of new Akastuki members. "Target found."

_________________________________________________________KONOHA_______________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun flowed into the windows of the hospital room, revealing an endearing sight to the nurse assigned to tend to Sakura. Still sleeping in the small bedside chair was Naruto, his whiskers embraced by the sun's rays. Sakura was wrapped in the white sheet; her I.V and heart monitor still working despite being strained by separation from the bed.

Knowing that Sakura was far too weak for anything strenuous, the nurse at first wanted admonish them. She stopped however, when she saw the return of color to the girl's face. She had heard that the boy who contained the nine tailed fox had a sort if healing affect, and it was apparently true. She was glad for Sakura, who worked alongside all the people in the hospital when she was home from missions. She left the room, closing the door in a circumspect way, assuring that she didn't wake them. She went down the hall to the welcome desk and saw a three ring circus in the waiting area. Ninja, young and old, were sleeping in the many chairs the area had. A dog slept on the floor and two Jonin conversed quietly. She recognized the first as Kakashi Hatake. A repeated visitor of the emergency room, she could pick him out from any group. When breaking from his conversation, Kakashi noticed her. " How are they, My students I mean. There is a fifty percent probability that Naruto said something to her that caused her to knock him out, and another fifty saying that they're both sleeping like little children." His masked smile caused the nurse to chuckle when she replied. "It was the latter Kakashi. You should she them: both sleep in the bedside seat, resting like lambs." Her words caused the other Jonin to smile as well. " I see she finally confessed to him. I hope they can stay focused on their training while pursuing their own private happiness. Isn't that right, Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi smiled again. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure that this ordeal that the two has face will strengthen them even more. That bond they share is going to become more powerful, just you wait. I hope that Naruto and Sakura don't ever cross paths with my runaway student ever again. If they do an arm won't be the only thing that he loses." Yamato looked intently into Kakashi's eye. He appeared almost enraged, silently burning. "I hope they don't meet again either." At that moment Sai came into the hospital, holding two scrolls in his hands...

___________________________________________________SAND VILLAGE_____________________________________________________________________________________

Team hawk searched the intricate layout of the sand village. Their target was a woman of average height. She fled to the sand Village from the Village hidden in the mist. Both Kisame and Suigetsu vouched for her skill. "She was the only female candidate of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Her acid mist jutsu can crush flesh and eat bone. Her brutality with the sword made Zabuza the demon look like a guppy. Her sword's strength is only rivaled by Kisame's." Suigetsu explained. "You sound like you loved this bitch. Is she your idol Suigetsu?" Karin was being catty, annoyed with his constant chattering. Suigetsu's reply was the most surprising thing. "Kagome Budou, older sister of that one you called the old hag, The Mizukage. The only person that Kagome couldn't beat in battle was her sister. And to answer your smart ass question, yes she is my idol, the marauder of the hidden mist." Karin was shocked. The Mizukage was the one who broke Susanoo's ribs with her boil and lava jutsu. If their target is her sister she has the same kekkei genkai, making her very formidable. " Karin came to a stop. The chakra that she was tracking moved suddenly, from fifty meters to ten. Standing on a large sand pueblo was a woman with auburn hair. Her hair was wrapped in a white cloth an her clothes were blue, much like her younger sister. She jumped from the building and landed in front of Sasuke, her hoop earrings shimmering in the sun. "You're handsome. That's an Uchiha for you. Your family always had the most gorgeous men, especially the Mizukage. I'd hate to have to melt those blood red eyes of yours, little boy." The woman turned for second to see the rest of the group and she stopped at her fellow sharp toothed shinobi. "Well if it isn't Suigetsu? You've grown a lot from that meddlesome brat that you used to be. You have Zabuza's sword as well. That's very impressive. Word from Kisame says that I should join the Akatsuki to fight against my fool of a sister and the Shinobi. I say yes on one condition. You become my personal puppy again, little Sui." She chuckled as Suigetsu bowed and licked her feet. When Karin questioned why he did this he replied simply. " I don't want to have my penis melted or my balls boiled off so I obey her every command." With that action taken Akastuki grew in strength and Madara's plan started it's terrible forward motion.

To be continued…

Author's notes

Thank you for reading chapter three. Naruto and Sakura start there relationship despite his cancer and her rape. Problems will occur in the future regarding these two, and a lot of pain and blood will be shed. As for Akastuki, they gain the older sister of the Mizukage. I just imagine a shorter, thirty year old woman with shorter hair, and hoop earrings. The Mizukage is great and so I wanted to incorporate aspects of her into one of my new Akastuki members. Please review. Once again I thank FFSM for thinking my efforts lazy and motivating me to be just as creative as I had already planned to be. Thanks buddy. Xo

AKHS


End file.
